


Forever

by delorita, SilverFountains



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Deathfic, Fix-It of Sorts, Hallucinations, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spiritual, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13413234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: In Loras' darkest hour Renly comes to claim his rose to take him with him to the garden of eternal sunshine.





	Forever

Loras feels like he might cry if his body wasn't so dehydrated that even the tears will no longer come. Other than that he just feels empty. Hollow. Somehow flesh and bones spread across the stone floor, but not really human anymore.

He has a faint recollection of his sister coming to see him. But he cannot be sure that it was real or his imagination. He sees so many faces in his mind's eye now. Some distorted, horrid and cruel. _Confess! Confess! Confess!_ He wants to claw at them. To shout for them to stop. But he has no longer got the energy to fight his demons. _Confess what? That I loved a man? That I lost the only person I ever truly loved_ _and now you want me to defile his memory with talk of treason and debauchery_ _?_

Others are dead eyes staring back at him. Enemies slaughtered at Blackwater. Friends fallen before his eyes. _Renly…_

He keeps coming back to Renly. No matter how hard they beat him. No matter the words of sin and confession that are repeated to him day and night like a sick mantra that slowly drives him mad. _I will never deny you again_ , _my love._

He knows his body is bruised and broken. There should be pain but even that now seems to have gone along with any other feeling. He's just a shell now. Crushed and forgotten.

“Loras, my sweet Loras, wake up.” Renly gently strokes his lover’s cheek, shocked at the state his beloved is in. “I came to rescue you,” he softly whispers in the other’s ear.

Loras curls himself further into a ball. He doesn't want to be plagued by his haunting thoughts anymore only to wake up and find nothing has changed.

Renly lies himself alongside the battered man on the dirty floor. “I’m truly here to end your suffering.” His heart aches as he takes in Loras’ almost nonexistent form. His man is only skin and bones. A terrible stench surrounds them.   

“You're not really here. You're not here. You're not real. You can't be,” Loras mutters softly, squeezing his eyes shut. He doesn't dare open them only to find nothing but the suffocating darkness of his prison.

“I'm here, my love,” Renly squeezes the fragile man's thin fingers, “I want to get you home. It's been way too long since I’ve held you in my arms.”

Loras dares to cling on to that hand that wraps around his. He wants to believe that Renly is truly here with him, but he's scared to. He does not think he would survive the crushing reality that it's all just a figment of his tortured mind. “I loved you,” he whispers into nothing. “They want me to confess to sin, but I loved you.”

“I still love you, my Loras. I had the best time of my life with you. I hate what they are doing to you.” Renly has a very hard time to speak, tears catching in his lashes and his throat at what they've done to the man he loves.

“Are you really here?” Loras asks in a whisper. He still does not open his eyes afraid to chase the ghost away, but he pulls Renly's arm around him. “I still love you too. I never stopped loving you. You are my everything. They took it all from me. My honour. My titles. My freedom. But the worst was always that they took you from me. Your memory. That they made me deny everything that we had, everything that we shared. I'm so sorry.”

“Shhh it doesn't matter now,” Renly feels a bone deep ache hearing these words in such a broken voice. “I came to get you. I want to take you away from all this,” he kisses Loras’ temple.

Finally Loras opens his eyes. He fully expects to see nothing, nobody. But to his complete surprise it's those almost forgotten and yet so familiar brown eyes looking back at him. “You’re really here... H-how?” he rasps.

“We're going to walk out of that cell together. No one will hold us back, my honorable knight, “ Renly gets up and pulls the weak man with him.

At that Loras flies into a panic attack, cowering like a beaten dog. He grasps Renly's tunic, his eyes wide. “No! No you can't! They can't see you! They'll get you too. I can't lose you again. Please!” he completely freaks out now, “stay here with me. I can't…”

Renly crouches down and reassures in a soft voice, “You can. You must trust me. Just like before. You are my knight, my shield. Remember the Rainbow Guard. We can do this, you and I. I promise you. Do you trust me?”

Loras blinks at Renly. He doesn't trust his own senses anymore. And yet he slowly nods and gets up, leaning heavily on his lover. His legs feel like jelly; like they've forgotten how to support his body weight. “Where are we going?” he asks, shivering.

“We're going where no one can harm us anymore,” Renly lies his arm around that way too light body, almost carrying him. “Where we can walk together amongst other people, holding hands, and no one will give us the evil eye for it.” He smiles at the thought.

Loras knows he's hallucinating now. _Where we can walk together, holding hands?_ He must be dreaming again. But the dream feels too real. The arm around him, holding him up, too comforting. He doesn't want to wake up from this dream. He wants to keep his eyes closed forever so that he will never lose that sweet embrace again.

+++

“Loras? Loras?! LORAS!!!”

The Septon shakes his head and nods for the sisters to take Margaery out of her brother's cell. “The Father has issued his judgement,” he speaks solemnly. “The Stranger has taken him.”

“You killed him!” Margaery screams, kicking out against her captors. “You killed my brother!!”

+++

“Margaery?” Loras blinks, looking behind him. He could swear that he heard his sister's voice, faintly, as if carried by the wind. There is no-one though.

“She will join us soon,” Renly says softly. “But not yet.” He takes his lover's hand as he opens the cell door to lead him out.

“Thank you for coming back for me. I love you,” Loras whispers again, blinking against the bright light as soon as the door opens.

Renly smiles when he sees the colour begin to return to his knight’s features when together they step into the sunshine.

He presses a kiss to Loras's cheek. “And I love you, my little rose,” Renly smiles. “Forever.”


End file.
